


A Secret Talent

by phanburnhamizzard



Series: Alanna Harlow's 30 Day OTP Challenge [21]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Art, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Drawing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Phan!Art, Phan!drawing, dan and phil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Phil's secret talent is a jaw dropping ability to draw.  And when Dan finds out, it's not just the skill that surprises him.





	A Secret Talent

Phil sat on the stage, his back to the audience, holding a large pad of paper in his left hand and a big black marker in his right.

Dan was laying on his left side on the stage, facing the audience, his hand on his hip, reading the fake fan fiction he had written about himself and Phil to the audience. 

As he read, Phil drew a cartoonish portrait of Dan as a cowboy pregnant with an alien. The audience giggled and Phil smiled wide, even though only Dan could see his face. 

 

Three months later, they autographed all of the picture from the pad and sent them to John and Hank Green to sell as perks for their “Project for Awesome” charity event. 

As they sat on the floor, autographing each one, Dan said, “You know, you’d think you would have improved as time went on, but nah!”

Phil laughed, “You try drawing in front of thousands of people and having to get done in 60 seconds!”

“I’m just teasing, mate,” Dan giggled, “I just don’t want to hear about your ‘A-level’ in art ever again!”

“Oh, hush, you!” Phil said, gently punching Dan in the shoulder. 

“I wonder how much these will go for?” Dan asked.

“Well, they sold the polaroids for a hundred each, so probably close to that, I’d reckon,” Phil answered. 

“Good. P4A is such a great event. I’m glad we can help a little,” Dan said, signing his name for the hundred and fiftieth time that day.

“You know,” Phil said hesitantly, “I can draw better than this.”

Dan looked up, “Phil, I know that. I was teasing earlier.”

“I mean, I’m no professional, but I can draw.”

“Phil, mate, I know. You’re a good artist. Did I hurt your feeling? I’m sorry. I was only joking,” Dan said. 

“It’s okay. I just wanted to make sure you knew,” Phil said, only partly satisfied that he had gotten his point across. 

 

Later that night, while they were eating dinner, Dan said, “Did you get the sketches to the post office?”

“Yes,” Phil answered, “And postage wasn’t really that bad.”

“Good! Let me know later and I’ll split it with you.”

“Okay,” Phil said. “Hey, Dan? After dinner, let’s play a game.”  
“Okay,” Dan said, “Fortnite?”

“No, let’s sketch each other,” Phil said quickly.

“What?” Dan said, nearly choking on his food.

“Let’s sketch each other,” Phil repeated. “At the same time. No time limit, but the best one gets to skip garbage duty for the rest of the month.”

Dan chuckled, “You’re still upset about the sketches, aren’t you?”

“No,” Phil said a bit too quickly, “I thought it would be fun!”

“Alright,” Dan said, suspiciously. 

 

Phil handed Dan a medium sized drawing pad and a pencil and sat across from him on the sofa. 

“Wait, am I supposed to pose and draw at the same time?” Dan asked. 

“No, I think we know what the other looks like,” Phil said with a grin. 

“Okay, when do I start?” Dan asked.

“Whenever you feel the muse speak to you!” Phil said with a grin.

Dan rolled his eyes and began to draw.

 

Ten minutes later, Phil lay down his pad. 

“You cannot be done!” Dan exclaimed. 

“I am,” Phil said. “But take your time. No time limits, remember?” 

“Fine,” Dan said, “But you’re toast, mate. I’m taking my sweet time with this and you will be up to your neck in garbage for the next month.”

Dan did indeed take another twenty minutes before he put the pad down. “Finished!” He declared confidently. “And I’m certain mine is better without even having to look at yours!”

“Drumroll then!” Phil said, “And reveal your sketch!”

Both turned over the sketch pad and Dan nearly dropped his as he looked at what Phil had drawn. 

In Phil’s drawing, Dan was laying on his side, just as he had been on stage, but was nude, with his left hand modestly covering his private area. The lines and curves of his hips and shoulders were exquisitely drawn, and his face was nearly lifelike. 

“Phil, my God!” Dan said, “How on earth? I never knew you could draw like this! That is breathtaking, mate!”

“Thank you,” Phil said, blushing. “Now, let’s see yours!”

Dan held his sketch up, and while it was nicely done, it was really an amateur attempt compared to Phil’s artwork. In the sketch, Phil was sitting on the sofa drawing, his eyes looking intently at Dan. The eye work was great, but the rest of the body was hurriedly drawn, with imperfect lines and sharp corners. 

“I mean, you win, obviously,” Dan said. “But why have you never shown me you have this talent?”

Phil blushed. 

“What is it, Phil?” Dan asked gently.

“It’s just that, well, I draw all the time, so I have a lot of practice. That’s all.”

“Phil that’s amazing! Why have you never shown me your work?” Dan asked.

“I was a bit embarrassed, I guess,” Phil said.  
“Will you show me now?” Dan asked.

Phil hesitate, then handed his sketch pad over to Dan. 

Dan turned one page back, and found a drawing of latest selfie in the dressing room lights. It was exquisitely done and looked nearly photo-realistic. 

“Mate, this is magnificent!” Dan enthused. 

“Thanks,” Phil said quietly.

As he turned the next page back, he found another drawing of himself, this time with glowing shoes and ripped jeans, standing with the Denver skyline behind him. 

The next page revealed a sketch of Dan sleeping in a donut colored inner tube in a pool. 

Dan quickly flipped through the rest of the pages.

“These are all of me?” He asked softly.

“Yeah,” Phil said.

“Phil, I don’t know what to say. I mean, you are so gifted and that you are using your talent to draw me is just,” he stammered a bit, “It’s just so flattering!”

Phil had turned a dark shade of pink. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Phil!” Dan said, putting down the pad and walking over to him. “I’m flattered, mate! This is just phenomenal work and I’m honored that you picked me as your subject!”

“I was worried you’d think it was weird,” Phil said.

“Weird? Of course not!” Dan re-assured him.

“Really?” Phil said, obviously relieved, “You don’t think it’s too obsessive or anything?”

Dan sat down next to Phil and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Phil, I think it’s lovely and I’m flattered beyond words. Is that why you take so many pics of me?”

“Yes,” Phil admitted. “I draw mostly from the pictures.”

“But this most recent one…” Dan began.

“Was from memory,” Phil said, finishing Dan’s sentence.

Dan grinned warmly. “Do you have more that I could look at?” He asked.

“Yes!” Phil said, suddenly smiling, “Hang on, I’ll get them!” He ran out of the room and re-appeared with two more sketch books.

They started at the beginning, with a sketch of Dan on Skype. 

“My God,” Dan said. “You’ve been doing this for our entire friendship!”

“Yeah,” Phil said quietly.

“Phil Lester! You’re amazing!” Dan exclaimed. 

“No,” Phil said quietly. “You are.” 

Dan grinned and reached over and pulled Phil into a hug. 

“Promise me,” Dan said softly, “That you’ll share these with me from now on?”

“I promise,” Phil said. 

“And I promise,” Dan said with a sly grin, “That I will never try to draw you again!”


End file.
